Colin Creevey's untold story
by carmilla4lyf
Summary: Colin Creevey was an unimportant character to many and didn't get enough attention. Here's his story. Warning: Some profanity and emotional parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is my first ever fanfic, so please bear with me if it's crap, I'll hopefully get better. This is basically about Colin Creevey, one of my favourite characters, who definitely wasn't featured enough in the whole franchise. Please review honestly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings or any other feature of the Harry Potter franchise that belongs solely to JKR.**

Chapter 1

Colin Creevey never fit in. Not at muggle school, not at Hogwarts. Well, the muggle school not fitting in was pretty obvious, he could do magic. There was the time he laughed so hard that the board rubber did laps of the room before dive-bombing the teacher, and there was the time he saw his little brother being picked on and accidentally made the bullies' trousers disappear. But there was something else, something that just didn't fit in, even when he went to Hogwarts and was around other muggle-borns that could do magic, there was just something that made him stand out, that made him Colin Creevey.

Colin never actually worked out what it was that made him different, that brought a smile on his face even when he was in the darkest of moments. He didn't deserve to die the way he did. Fighting. A war hero. He was just sixteen.

As it turned out, it was Colin knowing no bounds of friendship that set him out. Class, age, race, size, sexuality and religion had no effect on Colin. He'd try and make friends with everyone, and when he failed the first time, he tried again and again. In the end, he'd die for friendship, and love.

When Colin received his Hogwarts letter at the age of 11, he was overwhelmed. His father was unbelievably proud and he couldn't wait to go and learn how to do magic. He just wished his mother was there to share it with him. He even took his muggle camera, an item that became a trademark to Colin Creevey, an item that became a small memorial in a certain dormitory. Colin didn't want to go to Hogwarts blind though, so he read up as much as he could, especially on Harry potter, he was intrigued by him and wanted to meet him in the flesh. A potential friend, Colin had thought he might be someone he could talk to.

When he arrived at Hogwarts, he was awed by the sight that lay before him, but where was Harry? He looked around everywhere whilst the sorting was taking place and couldn't even see him when he was called forward and placed into Gryffindor. The house of courage and valour. How fitting. Of course the answer to his earlier questions became apparent when Harry himself walked into the Gryffindor common room with his ginger best friend. Colin couldn't think of anything to say to him though and decided to leave it 'till the morning.

Of course, Colin talked to Harry, tried to get plenty of photos on his muggle camera. Harry just wasn't interested, an action Harry would come to regret, yet Colin carried on, until he was petrified by the Basilisk.

By the time Colin had been freed from his petrification, Harry had once again become one of hero status and Colin owed everything to him. Everything.

It wasn't just Harry that Colin adored, a certain small redhead that was also in his year had caught his eye from day one, and he couldn't shift the burning feeling inside of him when he saw her. When her hair shimmered in the sun his breath fell away and when she laughed it was the sweetest sound. She was, of course, Ginny Weasley. And over time, Colin grew to fall in love with her, but never got to have her. He got one wonderful moment but it came to nothing and he never deserved to die the way he did.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 guys, please read and review honestly, nothing would help more than the truth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings or any other feature of the Harry Potter franchise that belongs solely to JKR.**

Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley had become everything Colin adored. When he went home for Christmas and summer by the time he was in his second year at Hogwarts, he saw her in every girl with ginger hair or a fiery personality. There was one problem. She was madly infatuated with Harry, but that didn't stop Colin from wanting to be friends with him, in fact, Harry was a lot nicer to Colin in Colin's second, third, fourth and fifth years. As Colin got older, he became more mature and realised that Harry hated the hero worship that Colin had given him in his first and second years and so Colin tried to be cooler, to talk to Harry about something other than Voldemort and how he was. There was even the time that Colin and his brother Dennis tried to bewitch the infamous "Potter Stinks" badges to say "Potter Rules". They only managed to change them to "Potter Really Stinks". Harry could see the nice gesture, but never said anything about it to Colin. Another thing Harry regretted by the end of the war.

Colin's love for Ginny, however, never faltered. He adored her and would do anything for her, so when the DA was started he was raring to go to all lengths to impress her and it almost paid off. On one of the last few sessions of the DA, everyone was leaving when Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the Room of Requirement.

"Hi" was the first thing Ginny said, rather awkwardly.

"Hi" Colin had replied, trying to act cool but faltering toward the end.

"You're doing really well with all these spells, especially your patronus" Ginny whispered to him, they were very close to each other now, "I couldn't help but notice. Actually, I can't help but notice anything you do." She finished, looking lamely down at the floor.

Colin placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up. "I can't help but notice you either" he whispered to her, before capturing her lips in his, pressing them against hers, feeling her press hers back.

The door to the room creaked loudly open as Dennis rushed in and the two fourth years sprung apart, their faces flushing with embarrassment. Ginny rushed out, leaving Colin and Dennis in there alone. That was Colin's only moment with the girl he loved, snatched away from them by a second year. Colin would remember it until the day he died, which wasn't that long after.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3 guys, still hoping for some reviews because they'd help immensely, I've no idea if anyone likes this story or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings or any other feature of the Harry Potter franchise that belongs solely to JKR.**

Chapter 3

Colin thought about his moment with Ginny every day. All the way through Umbridge's demise, through his fifth year, through Dumbledore's death, Snape's takeover and the student underground. The D.A reformed to challenge Snape and the Carrows. He still loved her. Then came the day he died.

He tried to stay to fight but was sent away by McGonagall to safety, a futile attempt though. If only he'd been watched. His life might not have ended that night.

"BOOM" Colin was brought out of his reminiscing when a large chunk of the entrance hall wall was blown off by a Death Eater, his curse narrowly missing Colin's head.

"Stupefy!" Colin yelled as he pointed his wand at the nearest Death Eater, who was sent flying backwards, knocked out. More and more Death Eaters were knocked out of disarmed by Colin, he was on fire. Literally.

"Colin! You're on fire!" he heard Ginny shout from behind him.

"Shit! Aguamenti!" He yelled and performed an extinguishing spell on his clothes and turned to Ginny to thank her only to see her writhing on the floor, trying to avoid a Dementor that was trying to kiss her.

He had to do something. He raised his wand, summoned his happiest memory, the one from the Room of Requirement and yelled "Expecto Patronum!" The brightest blue leopard burst from his wand tip and leaped at the Dementor, forcing it backwards, off of Ginny.

"You okay?" Colin asked her after running up.

"Yeah, thanks Col" Ginny replied and sprinted off, leaving Colin alone.

Colin carried on fighting, buoyed by his successful patronus and Death Eater after Death Eater again fell to his wand. Until he saw Harry sprinting down some stairs and a Death Eater pointing his wand at him. Colin sprinted forward, he had to stop that Death Eater.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the Death Eater yelled, just as Colin dived through the air, taking the killing curse for Harry and fell to the ground. Dead. He never saw Ginny stun that Death Eater and run up to Colin's now limp form and hold his head in her hands. He never felt those salty tears hit his face and never heard her whisper his name as she dragged him into a secluded corner to keep his body safe.

Hours and hours later, when Harry dragged his feet up the boy's staircase and toward the door with the plaque saying sixth years, Colin never knew how guilty Harry felt. Harry pushed open the door, walked to a bed, fell to his knees, picked up the muggle camera on the bed and cried onto it. The last reminder of one of the people who fell to save him. Harry, his eyes now empty of tears, placed the camera on the window-sill, engraved Colin's name into the wood, along with the words "A True Hero" and walked away, knowing that he should have become friends with that little boy with the muggle camera when he asked.

The End


End file.
